


A Marriage of Advantage

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time France asked England to marry him? Yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marriage of Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHAT COMES OF WATCHING HETALIA: AXIS POWERS AT 10 PM.  
> blarg. i was originally gonna write it with England not feeling the same way. i still might if someone wants me to. idk. bye.

"England?"  
"Hm?"  
"Remember when I tried to get you to marry me?"  
"How could I forget?" England scoffed.  
"You know how I said it was so I wouldn't die?"  
"Yes, I do recall something about a marriage of advantage," England said.  
"Well...ah...it wasn't."  
"What?" England nearly spilled his tea, trying to process the information he had been supplied with.  
"Not just because of that, anyway. I had to have a viable excuse, I guess. But..." France trailed off with a sigh.  
"Oh." The other country replied calmly but briefly, setting his teacup back on its saucer with barely a rattle and returning the saucer to the tabletop.  
"Anything to add? Want to hate me now?"  
"No, I don't. And all I've got to add is this." England gracefully stood, walked over to where France sat at the head of the table, and gingerly placed a kiss on the seated party's lips. He pulled away fairly quickly, not giving France the opportunity to use his trademark style of kissing. He drew breath once, twice before figuring out how to word his question. "What I don't understand is... why come up with such an elaborate, if poorly executed-" (England stopped there to chuckle at the sputtering indignation written across France's face) "-plan to make me marry you? Why not just propose for love? It would have seemed more appealing."  
France shrugged, half-closing his thick-lashed eyes in thought. "Its just... it's hard. Hard to get the courage up, hard to make the words come out when the time comes, Hell, it's hard to even recognize and accept the feeling when it comes along."  
"But you did all those things," England pointed out, "and look where that got you." He leaned in again, cupping France's stubbled chin and meeting his lips with the intent of kissing for longer this time, letting France kiss him in his style, with tongues leaping and dancing alongside lips. He was not disappointed.


End file.
